


Mortal Kombat: OC X Canon - Irish Whiskey Night

by Mk11blackabal



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Aofie Is My MK Sona, F/M, I hope y'all like this, OC X CANON, Sona X Canon, Their Last Name Is McLaughlin-Black, please don't hate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:34:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mk11blackabal/pseuds/Mk11blackabal
Summary: Erron Decides That Aofie Has Been Through Enough, So He Makes A Special Dinner For Them.
Relationships: Aofie/Erron Black, Erron Black/Aofie, Erron Black/OC, OC/Erron Black
Kudos: 1





	Mortal Kombat: OC X Canon - Irish Whiskey Night

**Author's Note:**

> I Had Absolutely No Inspiration For This So I Apologize If It's Crappy. My Sona/OC And Erron Have Been Married For 5 Years Now. Please Don't Hate On My Sona/OC, I'm Going Through A Very Rough Time At The Moment So Don't Send Any Hate. If You Don't Like It, Then Please Leave My Page.
> 
> Also, Please Don't Say Anything About The Way I Type. It Is A Habit I Picked Up From When I Was Younger And I Can't Stop. So If You Have A Problem With It, Just Please Don't Say Anything And Just Leave.
> 
> (Here's Some Irish Facts So You Don't Get Confused):
> 
> The Irish Pronounce Curse Words Weird, So Don't Make Fun Of It
> 
> Fecking = Fucking
> 
> Arse = Ass

Erron Had Fed Seán And Tex Before Their Mother Got Home. He Gave Them Each A Drink And A Snack Before Sending Them Off To Bed. They Listen To Their Dad And Went To Bed.

Erron Put His Boots And Placed Them By The Corner Where They Place Their Shoes. He Then Took Off His Hat And Put It On The Hat Rack. He Then Sat On The Couch And Waited For His Wife To Get Home.

He Thought About Their Marriage. How They Were So Happy Together And Nothing Would Get Between Them. He Thought About Her Beautiful Ginger Hair And Her Stunning Turquoise Eyes.

His Thoughts Were Interrupted By The Door Opening As A Stressed Irish Woman Walked In The House. He Immediately Got Up And Helped Her In. He Picked Her Up And Gently Placed Her On The Couch Before Sitting Next To Her And Carefully Taking Off Her Shoes.

Erron: "Rough Day?"

Aofie: "Yes. Johnny's Head Was Far Up His Fecking Arse. Too Much Fer Me To Handle.."

Erron: "Well, I Do Have A Nice Dinner Ready For You. Though You Could Use A Break."

Erron Picked Her Up And Placed Her At The Right End Of The Small Table In The Dinning Room.

Aofie Was Absolutely Astounded By The Sight. She Loved It When Erron Would Do These Things For Her. It Was A Nice Treat After A Long Day And She Could Relax.

Erron: "Oh! I Made Sure Your Drink Is Alcohol-Free Since You're Going To Be Eating For Two For A While."

Aofie Just Smiled And Giggled.

Aofie: "Thanks Hun. You're Such A Great Husband."

\------------------------------

They Were Now Snuggling On The Couch Together, Watching What Aofie Wanted To Watch. Erron Didn't Mind, As Long As She Was Happy, He Was.

She Soon Drifted Off To Sleep In Erron's Arms. Erron Turned Off The TV, Grabbed The Spare Blanket On The Couch And Covered Them Both Up.

Before Erron Drifted To Sleep He Kissed His Wife On The Forehead And Snuggled Her Closer To Him. 

Erron: "Goodnight Sweetheart. I Will Always Love You No Matter What."

And With That, Erron Joined Aofie In Slumber And Spent The Whole Night On The Couch With Her.


End file.
